


The Lull in his Steps, The Ocean in his Eyes

by mozukki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozukki/pseuds/mozukki
Summary: victor and yuuri look at each other and feel so much love that it warms their hearts amidst the cold december air.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempiternalbreakdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternalbreakdawn/gifts).



> i am awful at summaries and don't think im capable of writing a good one that can hold a candle bright enough to appreciate my work. half an hour until victor's birthday and i really wanted to create something, albeit a short drabble, for this lovely series. 
> 
> so happy birthday victor, the treasure to many of us fans. thank you yoi staffs, the characters, the fans, everyone for making this journal down the yoi fandom lane so great and memorable.
> 
> thank you.
> 
> and happy birthday victor!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Yuri!!! On Ice by Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsuro Kubo. I do not claim any ownership over them and this story is for pure entertainment.

Victor beats the sun before it passes the horizon and watches as more and more sunlight flutter in, coating both him and Yuuri in a warm glow. The mornings in St.Petersburg start late but it’s still too early for Yuuri who’s deep in slumber.

He kisses the gold band on his finger, closing his eyes as their many memories come to mind. He didn’t think a night at a banquet would change his two very important Ls: life and love.

To Victor, losing inspiration is the same as death because without it then how can he continue skating? How can he continue to create unforgettable programs that will live on in the hearts of those who watch him without inspiration? If there’s no inspiration then there’s no Victor Nikiforov.

Though he never would have expected inspiration to come in the form of Yuuri Katsuki.

So Victor flies to Japan to feel the sizzling spark he felt the night of the banquet. The idea of Victor being a coach can get people laughing for days. Victor is perceived as selfish, believing that he’s the only one that can bring out his best so how can he possibly think for others? Think of their wellbeing and reach inwards to bring forth their best?

But Victor likes to surprise people and he definitely achieved that.

He didn’t expect much from coming to Hasetsu with his bold exclamation of a gold medal from the Grand Prix Final—he initially only wanted to see Yuuri. After spending every day with Yuuri, Victor realize that he learned more from him than he taught him: Yuuri’s stubborn nature, learning the true meaning of “compromise” and Yuuri’s random smirks during his program that has Victor raking his head. The worst thing is Yuuri purposely withholding the reason for his grins, just to tease Victor when he has his dumb-founded expression.

When did he become so confident and mischievous?

Victor chuckles, realizing that Yuuri is starting to resemble him more and more. This could be a bad thing but at the same time, Victor is looking forward to this confident Yuuri. The Yuuri that’s starting to grow out of his shell, the Yuuri that’s going to show the world his full potential.

Victor’s glaze linger on Yuuri sleeping soundly and reaches over to pat his head. Yuuri lets out a low hum, drawing a grateful smile on Victor’s face. He strokes Yuuri’s face affectionately, feeling his heart swell with so much warmth.

Yuuri isn’t at the peak of his career yet, he’s only just started and Victor will be with him every step of the way. And they’re on their way to a gold medal.

 

***

 

Yuuri hears the seagulls from his window and spends some time idling the quiet night. The ocean outside reminds him of Hasetsu but it also reminds him of Barcelona. All of these places are so dear to him, places that he never wants to forget but what makes them so precious is the man sleeping beside him, the man making these memories with him.

Victor Nikiforov, the living legend of Russia, the national treasure. To Yuuri, he’s not only his childhood idol, the inspiration that help him during his slump but now, he’s also the shimmering ray of hope in his life. He sees the golden flicker from his ring and caresses the cold metal, remembering the fond moments between them.

He didn’t visit Hasetsu for five years when he was in Detroit and left Detroit to go back to Hasetsu with only a carry-on. Yuuri doesn’t have many things to bring back because he doesn’t know where home is. He’s always traveling due to his skating career so having a place to call his is arbitrary but now, when he sees the ocean, he remembers Victor’s glossy eyes when he told him that he wanted to give competitive skating another go. Another year to aim for gold and Victor, without a doubt, gave his support.

The ocean that is Victor’s eyes is home to him.

Yuuri cries, realizing how much he’s loved and not just by Victor but by his friends and family. They’ve showered him with love, their gestures spoke of love and love is left in the footstep of their words. He’s been warmed by their affections for so long but somehow, he always felt cold and alone, as if he were fighting against the world with a one-man army—himself—and Yuuri was tired, so tired until Victor showed up.

Victor opened up his world, showing him just how big it is. The world is more than the stamps in his passport. The world includes all his family and friends, all the love they’ve given him. It’s so big and wonderful and Yuuri is only realizing it now.

He feels warm arms slither around his body and he turns to see Victor snuggling his side.

“You should have woken me up,” Victor slurs. He sits up and his finger brushes the tear near his eye. “We said no more crying alone.”

“These are happy tears so they don’t count,” Yuuri mumbles, leaning into Victor’s touch. He’s so thankful for Victor who’s always so loving and kind. This season, he’ll skate a program that will showcase all his feelings towards Victor and he will win gold.


End file.
